A Summer in Philippines
by spocketlaine
Summary: It's the summer in different countries. but it seems that there summer is still not the summer they want. I really suck at summaries. also Country and human name used. OC! Philippines-tan!
1. Chapter 1

A Summer in Philippines

Chapter 1: Alfred's Arrival

It was the start of summer in America. Alfred was really excited (I mean excited to the highest level) to go outside, play and feel the sun's warmth.

He was opening the windows wide open when he felt a strong wind coming from the first window. The only window that was open.

Then he went straight to the open window that is open and quickly closed it. After closing it, he sneezed.

"A-a-a-achoo"

'Maybe I should call Arthur,' he said to himself.

And he did call him. He went to the phone and called Arthur. The phone beeped, then again, then again, then again…And then…

"The number you dial cannot be reached. Please try again later," the phone said.

"Oh FUCK!" Alfred cursed.

And then he called Canada, then France, then Japan, then China, then Russia and then and then…

Until none of them answered.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Alfred cursed once again (but more furiously)

But he still hasn't called a small nation in the south east. Lil' Philippines.

"Oh, I know I'll call Malea," and he really did call not even remembering the time there.

The phone beeped…5 times. He was about to give up on the 8th beeped but then somebody answered the phone.

"PUTANG INA MO! ALAS-DOS NA NG UMAGA! LAHAT NG TAO TULOG NA! (YOU M*****F*****! IT'S ALREADY TWO IN THE MORNING! ALL OF THE PEOPLE ARE ALREADY SLEEPING)" a feminine voice came from the other line.

"Huh?" Alfred was clueless.

"SINO BA 'TO?! MATUTULOG PA 'KO! (WHO IS THIS ANYWAY?! I'M STILL GONNA SLEEP!)"She asked. Irritated.

"Um, Malea, this is Alfred-"

"ANO!??(WHAT!??)" She was surprised.

"Uh, Malea are you alright? Is -"he was cut off.

"Ba't hindi mo sinabi na si Alfred ka!?(Why didn't you tell me that your Alfred!?)"She suddenly got up from her bed.

"Um, what did you say?" Alfred was confused.

'Oh that was nothing" she answered finally in her senses. 'Hindi mo lang kasi alam na minura kita (You just don't know that I cursed you),'she said to herself. "So why did you call in the middle of the night?"

"Really, I didn't mean to bother your sleep. I forgot the time difference between here in America and Philippines. It's like 1:30 in the morning right?" Alfred apologized.

"It's two to be correct. Naantok pa talaga ako(I'm still really sleepy). What's up really? A person needs his or her sleep you know," she said while rubbing her right eye.

I just wanted to ask what's the temperature their," he eagerly asked.

"Ay naku! Grabe ang init talaga to the highest level. Kalurkish nga eh. Feeling ko matutunaw ako (Oh! It's like totally hot in here. I think I'm going crazy. I feel like melting)," she answered (ahem) a bit out of her senses (I mean on the brick of sleeping).

"Pardon?" Alfred was going crazy of all the Filipino words.

"Oh, the temperature. It's very hot in here. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Can I go on vacation their?" Alfred directly asked.

"Well, s-sure thing," she answered quite surprised by Alfred's (what do you call this) directness?

"Great! I'll be there in two days. And oh, please pick me up," Alfred was now again full of energy.

"O-okay," Malea answered quite nervously.

"Well then bye! See you in two days!" Alfred bid her bye.

"Uh, okay. Bye,"

After putting down the phone, Malea went back to sleep gleefully.

After two days

At the Domestic Airport in Pasay City

Malea was waiting for Alfred in the arrivals area. She was already bored with just reading, playing with her PSP or texting her friends or just annoying someone (that would be me. Joke). The only thing is, she so freaking sleepy(It's already 11pm).

Then the announcer said that the flight from San Francisco via Japan has already arrived.

'That's Alfred's plane,' she said to herself.

Then one by one people were one by one appearing. Malea was finding Alfred and then she caught a glimpse of Alfred's hair which we call _ahoge_(namely Nantucket).

"Alfred!" she said as she waved.

Alfred heard Malea and quickly searched where Malea's voice is coming from. Then he saw her waving and quickly went to her.

"How's the flight?" Malea asked him as she helps him with his bags.

"Uh…Great!" Alfred answered.

"Okay,"

"Hey, come on we need to go to the parking area. That's where my car is," she said while starting to walk. Alfred just nodded and followed her.

"It's really hot in here in your country. I wish in America the temperature's like this." Alfred said to her.

Malea just looked at him and then continued walking.

"But sometimes hotness can cause very serious problems," she said to him while skipping happily.

"Really, how can you say?" he asked her.

"Why don't you see for yourself as you stay here? Oh, look we're already here," Malea said playfully.

They stopped in front of a Toyota Innova. Malea pulled out some keys from the pocket of her jeans. Then she opened the compartment. They put Alfred's bag and then went inside the car.

(Skip the traveling part)

They arrived at a place called Salcedo village, Barangay Bel-Air, Makati City. Led by the Great Mayor Jejomar "Jojo" Binay and Vice Mayor Ernesto Mercado( To all Filipinos who live in Makati City, this is for you guys. Also to those who know him but doesn't live in Makati City). Then they stopped at a two storey house that has 4 bedrooms with 1 big kitchen, I dining room, 5 bathrooms and 2 living rooms.

Then they got out of the car and got Alfred's things. After that they went inside the house and brought Alfred's things in an empty room.

"After you unpack your things, sleep already k? We still many things to do tomorrow. I'm gonna tour you around Makati City," Malea said to him.

"Sure thing," he answered.

"Well then, good night," and Malea went inside the next room.

"Night,"

So Alfred started unpacking his things. While unpacking he felt the need for cool air, so he opened the window. And then he noticed a sliding door covered with curtains. He went to the door and opened it. He saw a balcony filled with plants and other ornamental things. He went outside and felt the cool night air.

' I wonder why Malea said that having a hot temperature can be a serious problem, even though it's so fun,' Alfred said to himself. "Oh well, might as well just enjoy my stay here," He said out loud.

After that he went back unpacking and after doing that he slept.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay that's it for chapter 1. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A Summer in Philippines

Chapter 2: A Call from Other Nations

Alfred woke up when he smelled something nice coming from the kitchen. He got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He went to balcony to feel the sun's warmth. After doing that, he went downstairs.

"Good morning," he said while yawning.

"Oh, good morning too, Alfred," Malea greeted him back while frying the rice.

"What are you cooking?" He asked her.

"I'm cooking what we call _sinangag_. It's frying the rice with a little bit of oil, salt, and garlic. In English, it's what we call, Garlic fried rice," she answered.

"Oh. Say, do you have coffee?"

"It's at the 3rd cabinet above the counter from your right and the hot water's there at the light blue thermos1," she said

Alfred went to the said cabinet."Is it here?" he asked."Yup that's it," Malea answered. Alfred opened the cabinet and saw the jar where the coffee was placed. He also got the creamer and the sugar. Then he asked where he ca find the mugs. Malea said that's it's the cabinet under the counter. Alfred saw and got a mug and then started making his coffee. At that time Malea was also done cooking. Then they started eating.

At the table, there was rice, eggs and an unknown meat whose color is pink. Alfred can't figure out what the unknown meat is.

"Hey Malea, what's this thing?" he asked while pointing to the pink meat.

"That's called _tocino, _its pig meat with preservatives so that it wont rotten," Malea said while getting what she calls _tocino_. Her plate was filled with rice, an egg and the _tocino_. Alfred was searching some bread so he can eat the egg. Malea saw this.

"Go on, eat. It's yummy," Malea said to him. Alfred has no choice and got some rice, egg and _tocino._ He was about to put the spoon inside his mouth. And he put it. He was chewing it when he taste the sweetness of the _tocino _and the saltiness of the _sinangag._

"Hey, it's yummy," Alfred said.

"See. Told you it tastes great," Malea said smiling.

And so, the two continued eating their breakfast. After eating, Malea washed the dishes while Alfred took a shower because he can't take the hotness. Malea also reminded him to wear something nice because they're going to a mall.

So, after Malea washed the dishes, she also took a bath. After bathing, she got a denim skirt and some short shorts so that her panty can't be seen. She wore a spaghetti strapped blouse. Since her hair is not yet dry, she just wore a headband. And she went downstairs.

Alfred was already downstairs watching something on HBO. He was wearing a blue shirt and denim pants. Then he heard Malea go down the stairs.

"You ready?" Malea asked him.

"Yup," Alfred answered.

And they went to the car. Malea said that they be going to a mall called _Glorietta_. So Malea stared the engine and they went to said mall. They talked about everything that was happening to the world. Then after a few minutes, they arrived.

They parked the car at Park Square 1. Then they went to _Glorietta._

"Wow, this is a great mall," Alfred said.

"This is where almost all of the Makati residence go to hang - out with there friends or families. Say, Do you want to go to the arcade?" Malea said

"Arcade? Sure, I haven't been to gone to one for awhile now," He answered.

They they went to the arced whose is Time Zone at Glorietta 4. They brought a game card costing 500 pesos so that they can play longer than the normal 100 pesos. First they tried the racing. Alfred was enjoying it. He was about to win when Malea caught up with him. The two had a fierce battle but still Malea won (Well Filipinos drive manual cars and almost all drivers are reckless drivers). Then they played another game that I don't know. And they played many more.

After Time Zone, they went to eat at Mcdo (McDonalds) as usual Alfred ate cheeseburgers and so did Malea. After going to explore more and went to buy some souvenirs and went to SM and Landmark, they went home.

It was 2 in the afternoon when they got home. Malea said she's gonna sleep for a little while and told Alfred to answer if anyone called. Malea went straight to her bedroom. Alfred watched some shows from different channels.

After 30 minutes of watching, the phone rang. Alfred stood and went to where the phone was. He answered it.

"Hello?" he said

"Um, is Ms. Malea there? This is Kiku Honda," The other line said.

"Oh, hey Japan. It's me Alfred," Alfred said to Kiku.

"A-america -san? Why are you there?" Kiku a.k.a. Japan asked Alfred.

"I'm here on vacation," He answered.

"Oh. Can I please talk to Philippines-san?" Kiku said politely

"Sorry, Kiku but Malea's on siesta time. Why not call after an hour because she just started sleeping," Alfred said to him.

"Oh. Please tell her that I called," Kiku told Alfred.

"Ok,"

And they bid each other goodbye. When Alfred put down the phone, it rang again.

"Hello," he answered it.

"Hello, Is Philippines there?" The other line asked.

"I'm sorry but she's asleep. May I ask who this is so that I can tell her that you called?"

"Please tell that it's China-aru," China said.

"Hey China, this is America what's up?"

"America? What are you doing there -aru?" China asked him.

"I'm here on vacation," he simply answered.

"Oh, well just tell her that I called- aru," China requested.

"Sure thing,"

And they put there phone down.

After 3 minutes. Alfred was watching T.V. again. But he brought the telephone with him since its wireless and knowing that another caller would call. So there was really another one. This time it was Korea who as ever was loud. Then he told that Malea was asleep and he said that it was him. Then the next one was Taiwan repeating everything that he said to the others, and then Vietnam called, then Russia, then Poland, then Italy, then France, then Spain and England.

"Hey, Iggy, It's me Alfred,"

"What? What are you doing there you git?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"I'm here on Vacation," He answered.

"Well, I'm not talking to you, I want to talk with Philippines," He said

"Sorry, Iggy, but she's on siesta time," Alfred said to her.

"What?"

As Alfred was conversing with Arthur, Malea woke up.

"Good Afternoon, Alfred. Who're you talking to?" Malea said while rubbing her right eye.

"Oh, hey, Malea. Arthur's on the phone," Alfred answered her while covering the phone with his hand.

"Wait, is Philippines already awake? I got to talk to her right now. Just give her the phone and-"Arthur was telling Alfred to give the phone to Malea. "Okay, okay. Just wait a second," Alfred said.

"Oh, please say hi for me. I'm just gonna get water," she told him while going to the kitchen.

"But, Iggy wants to talk to you right now, Lea,"

"Tell him that I'm just gonna get some water,"

"He wants to talk to you right now. Such an old geezer," Alfred told her.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," Malea finally talked with Arthur and got the phone from Alfred.

"Hello, Mr. England?" Malea said to him.

"Ah, Philippines you're finally on the line. That America was such a noisy git," Arthur answered.

"You got that right. By the way why did you call?" Malea asked Arthur.

"Well, my boss wants me to have a vacation right now. She said that I'm stressing myself of all the work. Is it alright to have my vacation there?" Arthur answered her a little bit shy.

"Sure thing, but you'll have to stay with your young noisy buddy, America?" Malea agreed.

"Hey, I heard that!!" Alfred said to her quite annoyed. Malea just giggled and went back to talk with Arthur.

"So, I'll be there after 2 days," Arthur told her.

"Ok. We'll surely pick you up at the airport," Malea said to him.

"Thank you, Good bye and Good day,"

"Good bye, Mr. England. See you in 2 days," Then they bid each other good bye and Malea put down the phone.

After that Alfred saw the clock that it's already 3:30 p.m.

"You know, I think many more will call you," Alfred told her.

"Really, how so?" Malea asked him.

So Alfred told her about the nations who called like Japan, China, Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam, Russia, Poland, Italy, France and Spain and then England which she already talked with. After telling that to Malea the phone suddenly rang and Malea answered it. This time, it was Japan again; he also said that he wants to have a vacation there. So Malea said that it's okay and also said that America and England will have their vacation in the Philippines. After conversing with Japan, China called and then Korea and so on and so on.

Alfred asked her what they said.

"They all said that they want to have a vacation here. Japan, China with Hong Kong, Taiwan and Vietnam will be arriving tomorrow while Russia with her sisters, Poland with Lithuania, Italy with his brother, Germany, Austria and Hungary, France, Spain and England will be arriving after two days," Malea answered.

"Wow, that's a hassle," Alfred could only say those.

"Yup," Malea just agreed.

And so the day continued and Malea prepared for the next day's work.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: That's it for Chapter 2 For all of those that reviewed thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A Summer in Philippines

Chapter 3: Hello Asian Nations!!!

Again at the Domestic Airport at Pasay City.

"Are you sure it's the right time?" Alfred asked Malea Impatiently.

"According to what each said, they should have arrived 10 minutes ago," Malea answered him while looking for some Asian Nations.

"Ah, darn it!!" Alfred said under his breath. They have been waiting for about 43 minutes already. He was getting impatient. He just wants to sleep or go to the beach or wherever Malea takes him too.

But suddenly Malea saw Korea's ahoge and saw him with his "siblings".

"They're here," Malea said to Alfred.

"Really, great!!!" Alfred was in so much delight; finally he can go back to Malea's house.

"Korea!!!"Malea called out while waving up high.

Im Yong, who heard her, was finding where Malea's voice is coming from. Then, he saw her waving her arms.

"Aniki, I already saw Philippines and somebody's with her. Hey, wait isn't that America?" Korea shouted to China while pointing to Malea's direction.

"Okay, okay. Calm down will 'ya- aru? You're as loud as ever," Yao said while walking to where Korea is.

"Did Korea-san already found Philippines-san, China-san?" Japan asked China while walking to where the two is.

"It seems so-aru. Wait I already see them- aru," China exclaimed." Hong Kong, Taiwan, If the both of you wont hurry up, will gonna leave you-aru!" As hearing this, Vietnam hurried up.

"Hey, wait up!!!" Taiwan said while running with her bags as Hong Kong followed her.

And so Taiwan and Hong Kong finally reached the four and they all went to where Malea and Alfred are. Upon nearing to where Philippines is, Vietnam ran to her and Malea also ran to Vietnam.

"Vietnam!!!"

"Philippines!!!"

Philippines and Vietnam hugged each other. Then, they started jumping and screaming.

"Okay, stop with the hug thingy. I know you're both part of the ASEAN, but it really gives me the creep," Alfred said while pulling the two apart.

"Well, it's a long time since we last saw each other, right Viet," Philippines said to Vietnam.

"You got that right Phili," Vietnam answered while giving a hi-five to Philippines. Then, they both started giggling. America just sighed.

"Aiyah, America is also here, I just wanted to spend the summer with my family and little Philippines-aru," China interrupted the scene.

"Hehe… It's still cold in America. So I said, 'why not have a vacation with my trusty friend Philippines,'" America said while patting Malea's head.

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know," Malea glared at him and puffed her cheeks. Alfred just grinned and the others laughed.

"It's nice to see you here too, America-san," Japan finally went to them.

"Hey, Japan," America greeted him back.

"Philippines! I heard the show "My Girl" was aired twice in your country!"Korea dashed to where Philippines is.

"Uh, huh. And I really liked Jasmine's (the name we gave to the female protagonist) bubby personality," Philippines replied to Korea.

"And also, I really love the plot of the story where Jasmine has to pretend to be Julian's (name of the male protagonist) long lost cousin but while she works, she gradually falls for him and vice versa and-," Philippines told Korea who in turn was nodding and agreeing and telling her other stuffs.

"What are they talking about?" America asked clueless.

"I don't know either-aru," China answered him while still looking at the two talking nations.

"Maybe some Korean drama because I heard that many Korean dramas are being aired here," Taiwan said as she and Hong Kong arrived.

Hong Kong being the observative one, asked Vietnam,"

"Are you okay that his here, Vietnam?"

"Huh?"

Both America and Vietnam and everybody else except for Philippines and Korea (who was really into to what they are talking about) looked at him.

"Oh, that, it's alright. I mean, many years has already past. We could always move on with the past, right?" Vietnam stated.

Everyone gave a big smile and were very proud of Vietnam.

Let's go back to Philippines and Korea who have been chatting all the time. This time, they're talking about a show which is called "Boys Over Flowers" (Take note, it came from the Japan's manga called "Hana Yori Dango".The live action of the manga was also aired in the Philippines by the network GMA around 2007, while "Boys Over Flowers" was aired by ABS-CBN which I think had even more impact than "Hana Yori Dango. It(Boys Over Flowers) is still aired today).

"I hate Jun Pyo's arrogantness and stubbornness. I like Ji Hoo more," Philippines told to Korea.

"Ji Hoo really did a great job while comforting Jan Di when Jun Pyo didn't tell her that he was engaged to another girl," Korea said Philippines.

"But still, Boys Over Flowers is a great hit," They both said in unison. As Japan heard the drama's title, a vein popped at his head and went to the two drama addicts.

"Korea-san, your cont copying and owning of my anime , manga, dramas and inventions is really annoying," Japan said calmly but irritated.

"But, all of that is made from Korea-daze!!" Korea replied back.

"Is not!!!"

"Is too!!!"

"Is not!!!"

"Is too!!!"

"Is-"

The rest of the nations just looked at the two bickering countries (quite childish, right?)

"Are they always like that?" America asked the eldest of the siblings.

"Sometimes when Japan snapped or whatever happens," China amswered.

"Eheheh…" the rest just… laughed?

"Philippines!"

"Philippines-san!"

Japan and korea said at the same time giving Philippines the shiver and nervousness.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"Which one is the greater, Korean or Japanese drama?" The two boys said at the same time again.

"Um…" Philippines can't make a decision because she loves both.

"Well?" Korea asked.

"I…"

Korea and Japan gulped.

"So…"

Philippines had an idea that won't hurt either of them.

"Can I just say that I much like my dramas than yours?" That was her idea…

They became stones (not literally).

"Okay, stop with the dramas already. We still have to go to Philippines house-aru," China clapped his hands so that his brothers can snap out.

"Hey, Lea, have the keys with you?" Alfred asked Malea.

"Yeah!" thy all answered.

They walked in groups. America and Philippines at the front line so that they can lead the way. They were followed by China, Japan and Korea and lastly, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Vietnam.

While walking Philippines asked how they got together. They said that they met at the conveyer. And thay talked about differed things and more things and other things and I don't know anymore.

"Oh, look were her already," Philippines said and stopped in front of a Toyota Grandia (Forgot to mention, Malea has 3 Toyota cars, an Innova, a Vios and a Grandia. It was supposed to be Honda, but I don't know some of the units. I'm familiar with Toyota, so I used those three). All the nations looked at the car. China was about to say something when Japan spoke first.

"It's good that you picked a brand from MY country than from ANOTHER country that copies all my work," Japan said with sarcasm and looking at Korea.

"Are you talking about me?" Korea, who in turn, glared. "Hyundai is MUCH better than a brand name named after you," Korea faced at the other direction.

"What!? You're telling me that MY Honda is a sucker!? Can't you see that only some people use your car? In fact, you can see that almost cars in the whole world are Honda (A/N: Am I right?)!" Kiku fought back.

"Because Hyundai is much more expensive and much greater than you're stinking Honda?" Korea answered back.

"No Honda is!!"

"No Hyundai is!!"

"Honda!!"

"Hyundai!"

"Honda!!"

"Hyun-"

And the brothers started fighting again. Their siblings just sighed. And then Korea and Japan looked at each other's opposite direction like children fighting over candy. And they stopped fighting.

They put their things inside the compartment and went inside the car. And they started traveling.

(Skip the traveling part again)

They arrived at Malea' house, unpack their things and since it's still in the afternoon, they decided to watch TV. But Kiku and Malea decided to play with their PSP.

They were both playing Patapon 2. Then Kiku asked Malea, "I know you created this with me, but, what exactly is _papaya?"_

"It's a fruit who has orange color. Many of my people eat that," Malea said to Kiku.

"Oh,"

(At 7 pm)

They started eating. Malea served them the most famous dish in the Philippines _ADOBO!_ She served t with chichen and pork. Then, also Pork MENUDO and CHOPSUY. She also served Bicol Express. The countries can't take the chilliness of the food well I think Korea can. We can't forget the rice , can't we?

Then, they said that it was delicious. Then they went back to watching and Malea started washing the dishes.

Then she thought something,

'What am I gonna prepare for the others?'

And so, she started thinking what food she'll gonna prepare for the next visitors. And what more trouble to come.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay that's it for chapter 3. Also Patapon2 is a game played at PSP. adobo is a dish with chicken or pork, vinegar and soy sauce. It can also have potatoes. Menudo consists of pork or chicken and some vegetables. Chopsuy is a dish with little meat but have many vegatables.

Next up:

"Hi Wacky!!!"

"Tita!!!"

A Day With Malea's Adoptive Family


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Author's Note:

ATTENTION READERS!

I don't really know what I'm gonna do to 'A Summer in Philippines'. I know I didn't update for a year now but I have any more ideas….

Please help me… Just give ideas for the future chapters…. I'm begging you…..

Please, Please, Please.

Sincerely

spocketlaine

PEACE!


End file.
